


Lex Luthor's UltraTechnology

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Cook Alive, Gen, Humiliation, Kara Zor El as Bacon, Kara Zor El as Sausage, Lyra Strayd as Bacon, Lyra Strayd as Sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: None of them had ever seen anything like that, despite two of them being Aliens Kara and Lyra.The rest of the dinner was silent as the humans and aliens enjoyed their delicious food.Once it's done, the humans and aliens clap again."The aliens most likely went to work early." The humans, not knowing any better, all nodded their heads.Much like the alien housemates and alien students, National City Aliens workers for a fast food supplier were victims of the same fate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen & Kara Zor-El, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Kara Zor-El, Lucy Lane & Lyra Strayd, Lucy Lane/Lyra Strayd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters and Credits

Originally written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by shailenemarks

**Characters (Arrowverse)**  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl (Kryptonian)  
Imra Ardeen aka Saturn Girl (Titanian)  
Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite)  
Alex Danvers (Human)  
Cat Grant (Human)  
Lois Lane (Human)  
Lucy Lane (Human)  
Ella Lane (Human)  
Samuel Lane (Human)  
Lena Luthor (Human)

**Characters (DC Comics)**  
Princess Koriand'r aka Starfire (Tamaranean)  
Female Blue Aloi (Blue Aloi)  
Rachel Roth aka Raven (Azarathian)


	2. Prologue

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Alex Danvers called out as she peeked her head out from the kitchen. She had various ingredients laid out after going grocery shopping earlier that morning.

Laid out on the couch was what could only be described as her family. Lucy Lane sat on the couch, her figure adorned by lounge clothes: a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt. Her short, brown hair was tucked into a slopping bun, tendrils falling out to frame her face. Lyra Strayd was laid against her. The blonde Starhavenite was half asleep as they watched the movie before them. Her bright, pale blue eyes were half-lidded as she yawned to reveal straight, white teeth. They were an unlikely couple since the two were unbelievably opposite. Where Lucy has short, brown hair, Lyra’s was long and blonde. Where Lucy was almost human, Lyra was far from it. Despite those differences, they almost fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I feel like pizza, honestly,” Jimmy Olsen called from his place on the couch. He was laid more comfortably on the gray, suede sectional. His partner, Kara Zor El, sat next to him.

“Okay, …it’s a good thing I got groceries this morning because I’m not ordering any pizza.” Alex walked back into the kitchen and began unloading the bags of food. “I’ll make a pizza. Who wants to help?”

She was met with silence, causing her to roll her eyes. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath about how she was the only person who cooked. If it wasn’t for her, they’d have all blown up by then. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it, even if she complained for days after. And if it wasn’t so time-consuming making pizza for six people, she would enjoy it a whole lot more.

“Don’t worry.” Arms wrapped around Alex’s waist as she pulled out a bag of fresh, red apples. She jumped slightly before turning. “I’ll be your little helper. Tell me what to do and it’s done.”

“Good.” Alex smiled and turned around to properly greet her fiancé. “How was work?”

Maggie Sawyer is known for her work as a detective. Naturally, living in a place where aliens are common, most of her cases involved extraterrestrial species. She didn’t mind it, especially because it’s how she and Alex met. They were on a case together after an unfortunate assassination attempt on Olivia Marsdin. At the time, Maggie had been dating someone and Alex was in the closet. From all the time they spent together, it didn’t take long for the two to eventually wind up in a relationship. They’ve been together since Maggie confessed her feelings for Alex at Alex’s apartment. Now, they share a three-story house with their closest friends.

Maggie shrugged and pulled her dark hair from her ponytail. The waves fell heavily against her back as she shook them out. “Nothing new. Another murder case, but another day or so and I reckon we’re going to solve it.”

“Well, go get comfortable and wash your hand,” Alex commanded before leaning forward and planting a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “We’ll make dinner then I’ll massage your feet. How’s that sound?”

“Like you’re a saint.” Maggie groaned before walking away.

Alex shook her head, an amused smile on her face before she began to unload the rest of the groceries. “Can someone at least help me put some of this stuff away?” she shouted, hoping one of the couples would be nice enough to help her out.

Kara sighed as she glanced around at her companions. None of the three made a move to get up and she knew she’d be the only one nice enough to offer. Rolling her eyes, she stood to her feet from the sectional couch. The piece of furniture took up a good bit of room in the living room, though they still had enough space. A small, black, rectangular coffee table sat in front of the couch. Three magazines were placed on top along with a coaster and a candle that has yet to be lit. Again, she rolled her eyes. It was all for decoration, but unnecessary since they hardly had guests.

She began walking, nearly tripping on the thick rug that was under the table. Part of it was also under the couch, causing it to roll which is what she nearly tripped on. Grumbling, she made her way to the kitchen quickly. The blonde raised her eyebrow as she watched Alex with a small smile. The latter of the two still had a happy, dazed expression on her face. Kara skipped in and bumped into Alex, though not hard enough to really jostle her. She looked over her shoulder to the fruit that was laid out on the marble counter.

“Ooh, strawberries. I can’t wait to sink my teeth into those babies. Anyways, had a talk with Maggie?” Kara teased, her eyes mischievous. “You look mighty happy and in love.”

“Hush and stop acting like a child,” Alex shook her head, though she struggled to keep her smile off. “And who are you to tease when Jimmy is in the other room? I can tease you just as bad, young and in love.”

Kara laughed out loud as she picked up all of the discarded plastic bags and threw them away. She stored some under their kitchen sink for the small trashcans of the house like the bedrooms and bathrooms. She shut the cabinet door with a small thud as she thought of her boyfriend who sat in the other room.

The two had met after Jimmy got a job at CatCo. Kara later found out that Jimmy was there as a favor to her cousin, Clarke Kent or Superman to most. It came as a surprise to her that the two were good friends, but Kara even found herself becoming a good friend to Jimmy. He was one of the only people who believed in her when she first started the whole superhero job. While many constantly focused on her failures as a hero, Jimmy kept positive and reassuring.

His kind and supportive nature made it easy for Kara to develop feelings. She even recalled when Jimmy and Lucy, of all people, tried to rekindle their relationship. At that time, Kara had felt so hurt and demoralized to see their chemistry as a couple. Though their relationship didn’t last long since Jimmy himself had fallen in love with Kara. Now the two were together and happy while Lucy had Lyra. There were no hard feelings and there still aren’t.

They do all live in a suburban home. Kara was just happy that the six of them could enjoy a happy, easy life in their quiet, pleasant home. She was also happy they all got along so well. It would’ve really made things quite awkward if they hadn’t. Nevertheless, they didn’t, so all was well.

“Leave the pizza ingredients out. I’ll be making the dough soon,” Alex said as she put the last grocery item away. Turning to Kara, she gave the superhuman girl a small smile. “Return to your movie and enjoy it. If Maggie is taking this long, all she did was shower so she should be out soon.”

Kara nodded and turned on her heel, happy to get a chance to head back to the living room to continue the movie. “Awesome. Call if you guys need anything…but only after the movie.” She left with a laugh.

Soon Maggie came down in a fresh pair of pajamas. Her wet hair was pushed back behind her ears as she began to help Alex cook. Before long, the pizza was ready and the lot of them were ready to eat. The movie had ended, and they all settled on the couch to eat and spend time together.

“Yum, this pizza is great, Alex,” Lyra spoke through a mouthful of her slice. The grooves of her face shifted with her facial movements as she spoke and chewed. It was common features for those who hailed from Starhaven.

“Thanks.” Alex gave the alien a small smile. “But Maggie helped and-“

Alex was cut off by the ringing of their doorbell followed by a knock. The six of them looked around at each other in confusion. It was well past six o’clock in the evening and already dark out. It was odd to have someone at their door this late. Not only because of the time but also because they never really got visitors often. They lived quiet lives.

“Now who could that be?” Lucy muttered when she heard the knocks on the door. She got up to answer it and was surprised to see a high-pressure sales bot. Her eyebrows rose as she stared at the high-tech contraption before her.

“G’ day, madam!” it chirped in an electronic voice. “Have you ever found yourself frustrated with all the chores you need to do around the house? Have you ever found yourself wishing you could have a gourmet meal for every meal, only you don’t have time to cook it? Has something ever broken or gone wrong with one of your appliances and you had to fix it yourself or pay an enormous sum to hire a professional? Well, if you answered yes to any of these questions, then I have some great news for you!” It unfurled a large piece of paper it had been storing in its stomach.

All of them stood; Alex, Maggie, Jimmy, Kara, and Lyra. They gathered at the door and around Lucy as they listened to the robot list off the rhetorical questions. When the bot pulled out the paper, thy shared looks once again. Blowing out a breath, Lucy waited for the sales bot to continue its pitch so they could hurry and continue their dinner.

“The UltraTechnology !!” it cried, confetti popping out of its round, silver head. Some of them gasped as they watched the trick, not expecting the tiny pieces of paper to come flying out.

“It’s the latest in technological wonder and engineering design!” it continued to rattle off. “With state-of-the-art devices, you’ll never need to worry about the home again because the home will do all the work for you! That’s right, you heard me right. With the UltraTechnology you don’t have to worry about cooking or cleaning ever again because the UltraTechnology will do it for you!” And then the robot rattled off a demo reel of all the wonders the UltraTechnology was capable of. By the end of the very long spiel, Lucy was thoroughly intrigued.

She figured this would be the perfect gift for herself and her companions. It would give them more time to do more activities. Living in a three-story house, that also had a basement, didn’t fare well for cleaning. Dust was always everywhere, and dishes tended to pile up. Since there were six of them, making cleaning charts was difficult because all of them worked and it was hard to actually find the time to get their home cleaned as they wanted. This night, with all of them present, was the first in a while. Typically, it was a lucky shot if at least three of them were home. With that being said, the UltraTechnology sounded like something that fell from heaven and luckily ended up on their doorstep.

“How much?” she asked. She looked over at her companions. They had all gone back to their seats on the couch after the confetti popping. Their interest had been quickly lost. No matter because Lucy was ready to buy.

“Free!” the sales bot replied.

“Free?” Lucy was incredulous. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the bot. There was no way this item was completely free, it had to be a bloke of some sort.

“Free for the first month and, if you don’t like it, we’ll come to take it all back for no extra charge!” the bot chirped. “But if you do decide to keep it, it’ll be equal to the value of your house, but don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of financial options to help you pay it off in a breeze!”

To Lucy, that sounded more right. A lot of companies did the same thing where they would sell an item but have a trial period. Though she wasn’t a bit fan of the Ultratechnology 1 being the same price as their home. That was a lot of money, even with the six of them working. It would definitely put a dent in things, but if there were payment plans, what was the big deal?

“Hmmm, well, I guess it won’t hurt to try,” Lucy decided. “Accepted!” Then she and the sales bot shook on it.

The very next day, two other robots come over to install the Ultratechnology 1, and by the end of that day, their house looked like a totally new place. All of their furniture had been replaced with more modern pieces. The place was clean and modern.

“It looks like it’s had a high-tech makeover!” Kara cried in awe. Her blue eyes were wide as she circled around.

“It certainly does!” her boyfriend agreed. “Just look at this sleek, shiny, futuristic design! And all the red camera lenses scattered around!”

They all stood in the living room, taking in their new and improved place. What used to be carpet was now hardwood that was shiny and clean. Their sectional couch was now better. The gray furniture had been replaced with a white piece that was larger and noticeably comfier. Their coffee table was gone and in its place was a new, shiny black table that sloped down. Gone were the magazines and single coaster, but the candle remained. There was also a new chair added to the bunch. It looked more decorative than anything since it lacked any cushion. It was black and square, resting on one single base instead of four legs like regular couches and chairs. Even their flatscreen tv was replaced with a brand new one. It hung, mounted to the wall and much larger than their last one. The topping on the cake was the new stand that sat underneath the tv. It was filled with all of their movies and some miscellaneous music albums.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t really like the UltraTechnology's standard mechanical voice,” Alex muttered as the house began reeling off updates about its current condition. The others had to agree that the voice was a bit flat and eerie, but luckily, there was a way to change that.

“Here’s a manual that lists other voice options!” Maggie said, holding out a little booklet to her wife. With that, Alex, Kara, and Lucy explored the other Horror Characters voice options (Patty from Twilight To Serve Man Episode "Mr. Chambers! Don't get on that ship! The rest of the book, to serve man it's it's a cookbook!") one of the many Horror Characters and they finally settled on having it use Hannibal Lecter, Infamous Cannibal Character.

“Ha! That’s so awesome!” Kara exclaimed as she listened to it talk. She shook her head in disbelief and settled on their new and improved sectional.

Lucy and Alex both laughed as Hannibal Lecter began to speak, “I Do Wish We Could Chat Longer, But I'm Having An Old Friend For Dinner,” to them from the intercom on the ceiling.

It was a good day for a group of six.


	3. Chapter 1 aka Final Chapter

The UltraTechnology was doing an amazing job. All of its functions worked perfectly, surprising the couples. Their house was now sleek and futuristic. Every corner of the house was cleaned to perfection, making each housemate happier than ever. Because of the amazing work of the machine, the couples were quite impressed with the Ultratech.

Using its sensors to determine what smell everyone liked best, it freshened the house to smell like. Each couple watched as the UltraTechnology scanned their bodies, taking notes of what pleased their smell. So, when they started smelling lilacs, everyone was ecstatic. It made them even more impressed than before. None of them had ever seen anything like that, despite two of them being Aliens Kara and Lyra. It summoned them to dinner with a laser-beam triangle, serving their favorite foods. By analyzing their bathroom waste, it was able to determine what each of their favorite dishes were. Despite the initial disgust they all felt, they couldn’t help but think it was just so amazing. The food was cooked to perfection. The house robot had even gone as far as to cook the meats to satisfy everyone’s taste buds whether it be medium rare or well done.

As the six ate, each praised the robot for its amazing skills. They stared that the machine in happiness, no ounce of regret or doubt in their souls. They were happy that they chipped in for the robot. Things got done more quickly and efficiently than ever before. It was a wonder how it came about, but they didn’t care. Not one of the six house members bothered to question this extraordinary machine. They were all just happy to believe it was sent from heaven or something of the sort.

“I can’t believe how delicious this all is!” Alex exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful of steak. She moaned in content after dousing some more of her meat with steak sauce. Taking another bite, she sighed happily. Her tongue was happy with the taste and her stomach was becoming happy with the perfect nourishment. “I’ll never cook again if this means the food will be like this every single time. How can a robot, something without a sense of taste, make food as good as this? I mean, someone please tell me the answer!”

“Technology…it’s really come a lot way, hasn’t it?” Kara smiled as she enjoyed her salmon and broccoli. “Humans aren’t even able to cook this well, hell, aliens either!” At Kara’s words, everyone laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Damn,” Lucy mumbled. “Aren’t you guys happy I answered the door? I know I sure am.”

“Absolutely,” Alex agreed, laughing lightly. “I’d be angry if you guys requested to have each of your favorite meals. I mean, come on. And this thing cooked in record time! It’s impossible, but I’m loving every second of it, honestly.”

“Of course you are,” Maggie teased her significant other. “You no longer have to cook or clean. You’ll be the happiest out of all of us.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully as their friends laughed around them. “Ha, ha. Hey, it’s good for you guys too. Now you won’t have to listen to me complain nor will you have to help me cook or clean. Lucky for you dirty fiends.”

Lucy burst out laughing. “Did you seriously just call us fiends?”

Alex smirked and shoveled her steak into her mouth. She nodded slowly. “That I did. That I did.”

The rest of the dinner was silent as the humans and aliens enjoyed their delicious food. Occasionally, someone would mutter about the taste and how good it was. Then everyone would silently agree with their sighs and moans of content. And occasionally, the UltraTechnology would come back to refill empty plates. Most of its attention was on the aliens, always making sure they had more to eat. No one noticed as they were all too busy enjoying the food and rubbing their full stomachs as the food settled and digested. And it even did all the after-dinner washing up. The table's ends lifted up into a heart shape with the table center becoming the bottom and, from there, streams of water rushed out of the now-inverted table legs to wash all the dishes clean. The humans and aliens watched in wonder, having never seen anything like it before. They watched as the streams of water blasted off the grease and grime on their plates from the feast they had just partaken in. They each grew happy for their new furniture, happy it had so many functions. Not only was it a table to eat on, but it also washed their dirty dishes after. The innovation was impressing them more and more, causing them to become happier to have bought the UltraTechnology. Without it, dishes would have been piled into the sink until the next day when someone eventually needed to eat.

When the couples couldn’t eat anymore, all the food waste then fell down a garbage disposal. Which, although they would never come to know this, was secretly a chute that led into an underground, soundproof chamber for alien slaughter. The disposal was built straight into the floor and could only be opened when the table was in its inverted, dishwasher form. The structure was built as soon as the UltraTechnology was purchased. During its redecorating, the chamber had been built so the food could easily get to its destination. No houses or families would come to know this, but each building with an UltraTechnology had this chamber in their building.

“Wow!” the couples laughed and clapped as their dishes came out spotless and dry. All the rest of their house was just as neat and tidy. The UltraTechnology was a miracle! And they were all so glad to have purchased it! Without it, they would have probably ordered pizza or Chinese food or something unhealthy and money consuming.

“This is the best thing we’ve ever invested in!” Alex finished her claps as she continues to laugh happily. She gets closer to the dishes, inspecting their cleanness. Seeing no smudges, spots, or residue food, she claps once again. “Oh my gosh! I’ve never seen dishes so damn clean in my life. How was it able to do that? Where did this table even come from? Wait, who cares. I think we should all take a moment to really appreciate the UltraTechnology.”

“Heaven,” Lyra jokes as she picks up a clean plate, choosing to answer the question anyway. She smiles in wonder as she stares at the dish. Her eyes widen and she hugs the plate to her chest. “Maybe we should get another one, you guys are slobs. Damn, is this the cleanest plate I’ve ever seen. It’s ridiculously clean and I’m loving it.”

Everyone laughs as Lyra gets playful shoves. She smiles and shakes her head before setting the plate back down. They all watch as the UltraTechnology whizzes over and collects the dishes. From there, they watch it put each dish away in their respective cabinets. Once it’s done, the humans and aliens clap again. They cheer for the UltraTechnology and praise it, even though it has no feelings.

Soon, with stuffed and happy stomachs, the couples retire. Each feels like they could fall into a food coma by how much they’ve eaten.

“Night everyone,” James is the first to say as he pulled Kara to her feet. She gives the other four a sleepy smile, her eyes half-closed from her fatigue. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow morning. Honestly, I can’t wait for breakfast. I’m excited to see what the UltraTechnology will cook up.”

Lucy groans and grips her stomach. “I ate way too much. Thinking about food makes me want to be sick…but yeah, I’m excited too.” She laughs silently before standing and stretching. “I’m ready to head to bed too, actually. I’m scared I’ll be stuck on the couch if I don’t go now. And don’t judge me for eating like…three plates of dinner. The food was just too good to resist, honestly. I’m surprised I can even walk right now.”

James and Kara shake their head. They give one final wave to their roommates and friends before heading up the stairs to their room. Lucy and Lyra are next to go. The two women bid farewell to Alex and Maggie who are still cuddled on the couch.

“See you guys tomorrow morning,” Maggie tells Lucy and Lyra as they make their way up the stairs.

Alex turns to Maggie. “Just you and me.” She smiles at her fiancé, happiness claiming in her eyes. “Let’s watch the UltraTechnology clean more dishes.”

Both the women laugh before doing just as they planned. For the next two hours, they allow the UltraTechnology to clean, watching with wide eyes full of awe and wonder. Definitely the best investment they’ve ever made.

Before anyone knew it, a year passed by quickly. That’s a full year of them having the UltraTechnology. The humans and aliens could easily say it was the easiest year of their lives. All the housework was done by the robot, the homeowners didn’t have to lift a finger. The weight was lifted from all six of their shoulders as the load was taken away. They no longer had to waste precious hours doing housework. All they had to worry about was their jobs. Now they had the time to actually spend time with their loved ones and enjoy what the world had to offer. UltraTechnology was indeed a miracle and those who had one were beyond happy with it.

One late night, the UltraTechnology powered on. It was dark out as it was two in the morning. The streetlight was on the outside, illuminating the dark streets the houses settled on. Everyone in the house was slumbering away in their fresh sheets. In the silence of the house, the Ultratech broke it, saying to itself, “Meat preparation time for aliens.”

The UltraTechnology robot's force was mechanic and almost distorted as it spoke. It went into action and began frying bacon. It sizzled and cracked on the hot stove, grease popping from the now shriveled up meat. And even though it was two in the morning, the smell of the ‘unexplained bacon’ lured a half-asleep Kara Zor El from her bed. Her eyes were heavy-lidded as she made her way down the stairs. Her t-shirt, which was gray and simple, was wrinkled from her wild sleeping. Her pajama pants were green plain, contrasting with the pink slippers she wore. A half-asleep Lyra Strayd followed Kara. Her blonde hair was a mess and could only resemble a rats' nest. The tangles sat upon her head heavily, but she didn’t notice. She only focused on the heavenly smell emitting from the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Lyra yawned, bringing a dainty hand up to cover her mouth. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before stopping next to Kara.

“Bacon,” Kara mumbled sleepily. She pointed towards the kitchen where the robot continued cooking. “It’s cooking bacon.”

Lyra raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “At two in the morning? Is it broken? Maybe we need to configure it or something. Why is it making bacon so early?”

“No idea.” Kara shrugged as she made her way further into the question. She stopped next to the UltraTechnology. “Hey, UltraTechnology, it’s too early for bacon. No one will be up to eat it. Do you need to be configured or something? Maybe a screw is loose?”

With an amused smile, Kara glanced at Lyra who shook her head. Kara was too distracted to notice the UltraTechnology pulling a syringe from its compartment. In a quick and swift movement, the UltraTechnology stabbed the needle into Kara’s left arm. Kara hissed and quickly looked down in disbelief. Inside the syringe was Gold Kryptonite. It was Kara’s only weakness since she was a Kryptonian. Still not out of her shock, she grew lightheaded and dizzy from the drug. Her body swayed and she dropped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The UltraTechnology let her body fall to the ground, not bothering to protect her from the hard kitchen floor. Lyra, meanwhile, stood in her own disbelief. Her mouth was agape, open wide. Her eyes had enlarged as she stared at her fellow alien, her friend. She stared at Kara’s slumped body, her hair fanning around her on the ground and her body limp. In her haze, she didn’t realize the UltraTechnology was moving towards her. It was too late when she did finally notice the malicious robot. Lifting its arm, it smacked Lyra over the head. Because it was made of heavy metal, Lyra was easily knocked out. The robot finally picked the aliens up. It allowed the table to convert again and dropped the aliens down the chute. Its movements and holds were harsh and forceful, not caring if the aliens bruised or not.

The aliens dropped all the way down to the slaughterhouse. Their body fell hard on the ground with nothing to break their fall. The dose of Gold Kryptonite had been small, so Kara easily woke up from the fall. The hit to Lyra wasn’t hard enough as she too woke up after landing. The aliens stared at each other, scared of where they were and what had just happened. That’s when the Humane torture started. The two lady aliens were being cooked alive, slowly. They felt their skin sizzling every step of the way and were unable to do anything about it. Ever so slowly, their skin bubbled up with their burns, red and irritated skin forming. Toward the end, their skin seemed to melt off, the fragile flesh slipping off their bone and falling to the floor. They weren’t even sweating anymore since their skin was charred. It became flaky from the dry heat and parts of their white flesh were now burnt to black. It was truly a barbecue.

They were stuck in the underground torture room. Their screams went unheard since the Slaughterhouse was soundproof. Though it was under their house, no one could hear their cries for help.

The alien’s skin turned red from the heat of the room. Finally, after three hours of torture, Kara Zor El and Lyra Strayd have ripped apart. Their bodies were made into Sausages and Bacon that would be served as meat to the humans.

The next morning, about eight hours later, the humans woke up to notice that the aliens were gone. As they made their way to the kitchen, they all wondered where their two alien housemates could be.

“Work early,” the UltraTechnology said. “The aliens most likely went to work early.” The humans, not knowing any better, all nodded their heads. It sounded like the truth to them since it was such a normal thing for anyone to do. Because of that, it didn’t make them suspicious.

“Ah, it makes sense.” Alex nodded, smiling at their silly worry. “Why else would they not be here? Anyways, let’s have breakfast. I’m starved right now and I could honestly eat a horse.”

Instead of worrying, they went down to breakfast where the house had prepared a giant and delicious spread for them. On the table sat delicious smelling breakfast. As the humans sniffed the air, they almost thought the meats smelled better than ever before. There were sausages, bacon, and pancakes. The smell caused all of their stomachs to growl in hunger and their mouths to salivate in anticipation of the food. They all knew it would taste as amazing as it smelled.

“Sausages and Bacon and pancakes?! Awesome!!” Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all cheered. James didn’t even speak because he was too busy diving into the food. The ladies followed suit, grabbing plates and piling food on. Each of them got at least three pancakes and multiple pieces of sausage and bacon. 

“Oh man, there have to be at least fifty sausages here,” Maggie’s eyes widened as she continued to pile food on her place. “And what? Seventy pieces of bacon. This is crazy! Crazy and Delicious.”

Lucy laughed and nodded her head. “There are thirty pancakes, I counted. Honestly, I’ve never seen so much food in my life for four people. Too bad Kara and Lyra went to work early. They’re missing out.”

Taking bites, the pancakes were soft and fluffy. They all had the perfect golden hue and the perfect golden taste. Not only did the food look and smell appetizing, but it also tasted fantastic. Upon the humans taking bites of the meat, their taste buds were immediately overwhelmed by the delicious taste. It didn’t take like regular sausage and bacon. To the humans, sausage and bacon were good, but this particular time, it was absolutely phenomenal. The four couldn’t get enough of the taste so they continued to pile food on their plates, eating more and more. Way more than ever before.

Alex bit into a sausage, juice falling down her chin. She wiped it off quickly. “Damn, this sausage is so good. I’ve never had anything so satisfying.”

Maggie nodded in agreement as she crunched on the bacon. “Damn, this bacon is just…I don’t even have words for it. This stuff is like a drug, I can’t get enough!”

“This sausage is Delicious, huh, Alex?” Lucy smiled as she shoved the meat into her mouth. Leaning over, she pulled more meat onto her plate. “I’m kind of full, but I can’t stop eating.”

“This meat is delicious overall, how about that?” James spoke for the first time since chowing down. He had eaten the most out of them since he had started eating first. “I can’t wait to rub it in Kara and Lyra’s face that we at this awesome food and they didn’t.” James grinned.

What they did not know, however, was that the Sausages and Bacon had come from a body of Lyra Strayd and body of Kara Zor El. The humans didn’t know that Kara and Lyra had woken up early at two in the morning. They didn’t know that UltraTechnology had lured the aliens with actual bacon They didn’t know that the UltraTechnology had doomed their two aliens and sent them to their Humane Deaths. Right below where the fours are sitting in the death spot of Kara and Lyra. The humans wouldn’t know that the two are dead and that they’re consuming them as they speak.

From there on, these three couple house’s machinery ripped them apart and cooked them alive until they had been reduced to nothing but meat. And this was not a rare occurrence as Paul Nal witnessed his daughters Nia Nal and Maeve Nal being grabbed by the machine and forced into the oven to be cooked and served as Pig Roasts. It was happening in every single building with an alien in it. Aliens were taken and slaughtered so their bodies could be used as Delicious Meat. They’d be served to humans as Sausage to Bacon to Patty to Meatbites size to Steaks to Ham to Porkchop to Ribs.

No one would know the difference.

It was three am when 5 college alien students found themselves naked in the slaughterhouse. The 5 aliens attended the National City College, those students were Starfire, Blackfire, Dawnstar, Wildstar, and Lyssa Drak and Non-Human was Raven. They were about to be baked as Pigs Spit Roasts then served as ham sandwiches for the human students.

Much like the alien housemates and alien students, National City Aliens workers for a fast-food supplier were victims of the same fate. It was eight am when Shadow Lass, Maxima, Gamemnae, Aquarian, Brevakk, Moyner Falqnerr, Caren Falqnerr, Coblynau, Czarnian, Phorian, Darla, Infernian, Fiona "Fi" Byrne, Imra Ardeen, and Preya Ardeen were dropped into the slaughterhouse. Their bodies were crushed and mangled to the perfect meats. They were cooked to perfection where no one would be able to tell the difference. Hours later, the alien meat then arrived at the fast-food chain: Big Belly Burger. Big Belly Burger diners began eating without realizing the meat came from aliens.

It was at this time that Lena Luther and Cat Grant were competing in an all you can eat contest that was hosted by Catco. Their food was transported from Big Belly Burger. As they ate and participated, they had no idea of what they were consuming.

But other forces did. Lillian Luthor, Ella Lane, and Samuel Lane knew what was happening. They knew it was Lex Luthor’s plan, he was the mastermind behind the alien slaughterhouses. It was all happening worldwide. They sat and ate burgers while watching the live cooking of Supergirl

The DEO was working overtime, trying to find the proof that it was the UltraTechnology machine. They were trying their best to prove that the machines were the cause of all these deaths. But so far, there was no proof.

Lex knew that nine million of the ten million aliens have since been cooked with Supergirl and Lyra Strayd as the first victims.


	4. Good Ending

With an amused smile, Kara glanced at Lyra who shook her head. Kara was too distracted to notice the UltraTechnology pulling a syringe from its compartment. In a quick and swift movement, the UltraTechnology stabbed the needle into Kara’s arm. Kara hissed and quickly looked down in disbelief. Inside the syringe was Gold Kryptonite. It was Kara’s only weakness since she was a Kryptonian. Still not out of her shock, she grew lightheaded and dizzy from the drug. Her body swayed and she dropped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The UltraTechnology let her body fall to the ground, not bothering to protect her from the hard kitchen floor. Lyra, meanwhile, stood in her own disbelief. Her mouth was agape, open wide. Her eyes had enlarged as she stared at her fellow alien, her friend. She stared at Kara’s slumped body, her hair fanning around her on the ground and her body limp. In her haze, she didn’t realize the UltraTechnology was moving towards her. It was too late when she did finally notice the malicious robot. Lifting its arm, it smacked Lyra over the head. Because it was made of heavy metal, Lyra was easily knocked out. The robot finally picked the aliens up. It allowed the table to convert again and dropped the aliens down the chute. Its movements and holds were harsh and forceful, not caring if the aliens bruised or not.

The aliens dropped all the way down to the slaughterhouse. Their body fell hard on the ground with nothing to break their fall. The dose of gold kryptonite had been small, so Kara easily woke up from the fall. The hit to Lyra wasn’t hard enough as she too woke up after landing. The aliens stared at each other, scared of where they were and what had just happened. That’s when the torture started. The two lady aliens were being cooked alive, slowly. They felt their skin sizzling every step of the way and were unable to do anything about it. Ever so slowly, their skin bubbled up with their burns, red and irritated skin forming. Toward the end, their skin seemed to melt off, the fragile flesh slipping off their bone and falling to the floor. They weren’t even sweating anymore since their skin was charred. It became flaky from the dry heat and parts of their white flesh were now burnt to black. It was truly a barbecue.

They were stuck in the underground torture room. Their screams went unheard since the room was soundproof. Though it was under their house, no one could hear their cries for help.

The alien’s skin turned red from the heat of the room. Finally, after three hours of torture, Kara Zor El and Lyra Strayd have ripped apart. Their bodies were made into sausages and bacon that would be served as meat to the humans.

Alex bit into a sausage, juice falling down her chin. She wiped it off quickly. “Damn, this sausage is so good. I’ve never had anything so satisfying.”

Maggie nodded in agreement as she crunched on the bacon. “Damn, this bacon is just…I don’t even have words for it. This stuff is like a drug, I can’t get enough!”

“This sausage is Delicious, huh, Alex?” Lucy smiled as she shoved the meat into her mouth. Leaning over, she pulled more meat onto her plate. “I’m kind of full, but I can’t stop eating.”

“This meat is delicious overall, how about that?” James spoke for the first time since chowing down. He had eaten the most out of them since he had started eating first. “I can’t wait to rub it in Kara and Lyra’s face that we at this awesome food and they didn’t.” James grinned.

Kara Zor El screamed loudly as she woke up. Her face was covered in her sweat and her pants were loud and heavy. Lifting a hand, she pressed it to her chest, trying to calm her heart down. It was beating so fast and hard that it hurt. Jimmy, who was asleep next to her, woke to the sounds of her screams. He immediately shot up and reached for his weapon to aim it at the possible intruder. Seeing no one, he looked at Kara in confusion.

“What? What the hell happened?” Jimmy yelled.

“Oh gosh, Jimmy, we need to wake everyone up. Something isn’t right,” Kara spoke as she wiped the sweat and tears from her face.

Hearing how scared and frantic she sounded, he quickly nodded his head and went to gather their friends and housemates. Groggily, they all shuffled into the room, quickly filling the space up. The room became unbelievably small.

“Why are we awake and here?” Alex asked as she rubbed her eyes. She crossed them after and stared at her Adopted Sister Kara. “What’s wrong?”

Kara took a deep breath. She hurried to the door and closed it, locking it immediately after. All her friends looked around at each other. Her behavior was quite odd when usually she was a very calm person.

Lyra stepped towards Kara and pressed a hand to her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Kara? You’re acting so odd, did something happen?”

Kara took a deep breath as she looked around them all. “The UltraTechnology is …we can’t trust them, okay? No more, never.”

“Why?” Lucy quipped. “They’ve been great as always, so what’s so wrong with UltraTechnology?”

Kara gave Lucy an angry look. She began to explain every single detail of her dream, especially how she and Lyra died tragically. She explained the burning of their skin and how their skin became so charred that it was peeling and melting off the bone. Then she explained how their skin smelled as it cooked. Kara explained how the alien meat was being served in fast food chains and how they were fed to her friends.

Lucy shook her head, scoffing loudly. “Kara, you can’t base life off a dream. Like…it’s just a dream!” She got a nod from Alex who quickly agrees and stepped forward to stand next to Lucy, reinforcing her words.

“Yeah, we need some type of proof, Kara,” Maggie said, crossing her arms.

Lyra frowned at her friends. While she agreed, she felt they were approaching the situation wrong. “Listen…it’s not that we don’t believe you, but it’s very unlikely. I know you’re scared…”

Kara huffed. She growled at her friends and pulled the door of the room open. “Fine, I’ll show you guys. When I go down there, you hide and just watch.”

Without waiting, Kara raced down the stairs. She walked up to the UltraTechnology. From where her housemates stood, they couldn’t quite hear. But they did see the UltraTechnology pull out a syringe. Quickly, her friends raced down and began attacking the machine. They grabbed weapons and began to beat the tech up. Lyra removed its arm with the syringe and threw it. The humans proceeded to beat the machine until it no longer worked.

Kara watched as the horror washed over their faces when the deed was done. And when she mentioned how alien meat was being sold in fast food chains. This caused the humans to go into an uproar.

“I can’t believe this!” Jimmy roared, but he quickly got shushed by Kara as she quickly glanced at the door.

Alex felt sick to her stomach, her face pale and her mouth dropped open. “Oh, God. I’m going to be sick. How could they do this?”

Maggie quickly began comforting her. She looked at Kara and gave her a determined look. “We need to let everyone know.”

“Media, we have to go to the media,” Lyra spoke firmly. “If we can convince them, then we can get everything sorted.”

“Lyra’s right,” Lucy and Jimmy said at the same time. Any other time, they would’ve looked at each other and laugh, but this situation wasn’t a good one. They were in too much of a blunder.

“Do you think they’ll believe us?” Kara asked. Her own friends had barely believed her, so what made them think the media would. It seemed very unlikely.

Jimmy pressed a reassuring hand to her shoulder. He pulled her into his chest, hugging her close. “You’re a trustworthy person, Kara Zoe El. If they don’t believe you, then we’ll find a new way to fix this problem, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara nodded. “Let’s take this to the media.

They all came to a mutual agreement. The next more, the humans and aliens took this news to the press. Kara was the spokesperson and she stood in front of a podium that held about ten mics. She told everyone about the machines and how this technology was taking aliens and killing them.

“Lex and Lillian Luthor are the cause of this, will be the cause! The Lane’s know and they’ve always known.” People began shouting after Kara’s words.

Rachel Maddow said “You’re a liar! You’re actually a serial liar.”

Ana Kasparian said “Get out of here, female Pinocchio.”

The press proceeded to laugh in her face. Don Lemon even shouted, “I can see her nose growing already!”

But during the laughter and the demeaning name-calling, one interviewer Julian Assange stood out. They stood glasses on their head and mouth in a half-smile. “I believe Kara Zor El.”

Slowly, more people stood such Cat Grant to Lois Lane and joined them. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to get the disbelievers silent and the media trained back on Kara. With such a huge claim, the authorities had to step in.

Once Kara was able to show somehow get the secret tunnel open, everything was set into motion.

Immediately, the DEO put out warrants for arrests. Little did the Luthor’s and Lane’s know the authorities were coming for them. It was easy to find each and everyone because they weren’t hiding. The Luthor’s were eating in a Cactus Club Cafe Restaurant when the police stormed the Cactus Club Cafe. People screamed in surprise as both Lillian Luthor and Lex Luthor were uprooted from their seats. It was even easier to send them to the Phantom Zone.

“You can’t do this!” Lex yelled as a cop shoved his hands behind his back. “I was doing this for humanity.”

Cameras were everywhere, watching as the Luthors and Samuel Lane with Ella Lane were dragged away. Lillian and Lex continued screamed while the Lanes were just surprised. They hadn’t expected this to happen and they knew they were going away for the rest of their lives.

Back on Earth-38, all the UltraTechnology were destroyed by Supergirl and Superman. The two superheroes had help from the DEO and the US army. Each UltraTechnology was tracked down, so these troubles could never come up again. Supergirl and Superman easily smashed every single UltraTechnology. They picked them up and crumbled them like pieces of paper. It was like nothing to them, as long as they got rid of these foul machines.

Meanwhile, in the Phantom Zone, the Luthor’s and Lane’s were upset they would never be free again. They argued that they were only doing the humane thing. They were human activists after all.

“We did it for humanity!” Lex shouted from his cell. “Humanity.”

They were all slowly going crazy, their solitude starting to get to them. Lex always screamed his frustrations out. Lillian cried herself into oblivion. Ella was just a shell of herself, seeing nothing but space. Samuel was swallowed in disappointment. Each of them, Lex, Lillian, Samuel, and Ella, hated this place. It was used by aliens for the humane Prison. They hated having to be in an Alien Prison. They would have to remain in the Phantom Zone forever.


	5. Bad Ending

All around the world, UltraTechnology’s was being sold. They were sold under the impression that the machinery just did house chores. That is what happened at first. People were Eating cooked delicious foods and their houses were getting cleaned to appear spotless. New furniture was constantly added.

But upon having them, the UltraTechnology was killing more and more aliens with each day that passed. Slowly, but surely, tens of millions of aliens were being slaughtered. They were falling into the trap of the UltraTechnology, falling down to the slaughterhouses. Their skin was being cooked until the meat fell off the bone. Then they would get chopped up over and over again until they appeared to be nothing but Alien Steak to Alien Sausages to Alien Ribs to Alien PorkChop to Alien Patty to Alien Bacon. Then the meat was being fed to humans everywhere. First in fast-food chains, then in grocery stores. It was everywhere. Soon, no aliens remained. They were immediately taken and slaughtered, facing the same fate as Lyra and Kara. Their skin was burned off and they were made into Alien Steak to Alien Sausages to Alien Ribs to Alien PorkChop to Alien Patty to Alien Bacon for the humans to devour. They felt pain like no other.

It was all thanks to Lex Luthor who basked in the creation. He was given interviews about his designs; he was being praised constantly. Everybody loved UltraTechnology. Everyone loved Lex Luthor, the genius behind the machine. He had designed everything: the houses, the colleges, the warehouses, and the slaughterhouses that doubled up as prisons. They were all his.

“Lex, Lex!” a reporter shouted loudly. The evil man nodded towards the reported as he stood with hundreds of cameras on him. “How did you come up with something as amazing as the UltraTechnology?”

Lex smiled deviously, though, to the media, it was a nice smile. He looked directly at the man and chuckled. “If you want something so much, you go and get it. I really wanted people to have clean houses and to eat good food, so I invented UltraTechnology.”

“You really want people to have clean houses?”

Lex laughed. “Of course! People will live better with a clean house and eventually, we’ll have a clean society!”

No one realized that he spoke with a double meaning. He was talking about the aliens wanting to rid Earth-38 of them permanently. They didn’t know that he was the cause of every alien’s disappearance. Each time one was taken care of, he covered his tracks. He made sure the UltraTechnology didn’t show any suspicion. He also made sure that the machines were the only things able to access the secret chute to the slaughterhouses. If anyone could, his cover would be blown. That’s why the UltraTechnology was the best on the market. They were silent and quick.

“Lex!” someone else shouted. “What do you have to say about the disappearance of all aliens on earth?”

Lex’s face saddened strategically. He made sure to appear as if the news was tragic o him. “I’m so upset that we, as humans, aren’t doing more to protect alien life. I’ve always been a humane activist and I believe aliens deserve protection just like humans.”

On the inside, Lex laughed evilly. He watched all of the faces before him and saw his words trapping them. Of course, he didn’t believe any of the crap he was spewing. Was he a humane activist? Yes. But only for humans.

“Wow, Lex. We never knew you cared so much,” said the same guy. He stared at the man in awe.

Lex shrugged nonchalantly as if it was nothing. “Earth has always been a welcoming place.”

Little did they all know that it was Lex’s machine that was doing all of this. They didn’t know that slaughterhouses were everywhere, under every single house around. Each slaughterhouse was a prison that the aliens could never escape. No matter how much they scream and cried, they would never be able to escape. Their only solitude was when their bodies cooked alive and they eventually died.

Lex silently laughed as he pictured the death of each alien. No matter what, he would keep this up. Each time a new alien arrived in Planet Earth, everyone was notified, especially Lex. He would make sure to send over an UltraTechnology. After a year or so, that’s when the machine would do its job and send down the alien to the slaughterhouse. Really, all he had to do was wipe out another UltraTechnology and his job was finished.

UltraTechnology was a humane solution in his humane mind. That’s what needed to be done, so he did it. He justified every death by saying how getting rid of aliens bettered the earth. And it worked so perfectly well!

In a distant BBQ Restaurant called Samuel Lane and BBQ Bar, Alex with Jimmy, Lucy, and Maggie bought ribs. They praised the meat that was slathered in a delicious sauce, not knowing they were eating meat from the Tamaranean.

“This is just delicious,” Alex moaned around one of her ribs.

Jimmy nodded in agreement. “Best meat I ever had.”


	6. Tropes used

**All these Tropes in This Fanfiction Story**  
Trope: Aliens is To Be Served To Humans (Aliens is to become Food to be eaten by Humans)  
Trope: You Taste Delicious (Dolcett Resturant National City Staff said to Kara Zor El "You Taste Delicious" while Kara in Poverproof Oven)  
Trope: You Won't Like How I Taste (Kara Said to Dolcett Resturant National City Staff, while herself is naked)  
Trope: Let's Meet the Meat (Dolcett Resturant National City Staff Meets Alien Longpig named Kara Danvers aka Supergirl)  
Trope: I Want to Live (Kara to Dolcett Resturant National City Staff)  
Trope: Alien Resources (Kara Zor El becomes Alien Resources)  
Trope: Sapient Eat Sapient (Humans Eat Kyptronian)  
Trope: Darkest Hour (Kara Zor El's Darkest Moment)  
Trope: Disappointed by the Motive (Humans want to Eat Kyptronian as Pig for US Thanksgiving Dinner)  
Trope: Character Death (Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor El aka Supergirl is dead)  
Trope: Power Neutralizer Oven (Kara Danvers cooked under Red UV)  
Trope: Experimental Kryptonite (Sleep Kryptonite)  
Trope: Brought Down to Normal (Kara is Brought Down to Normal via Syringe into Kara's Arm)  
Trope: DePower (Kara has lost all Powers via Syringe into Kara's Arm)  
Trope: Fate Worse than Death (Kara Zor El and Lyra Strayd with Tens Millions Aliens is cooked Alive for hours and Eaten Alive by Humans)


End file.
